


Salvatore

by Sexy the TARDIS (MrsCastielNovak93)



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Allies, Enemies, F/M, Loss, Love, Love Story, Lovelorn - Freeform, New Friendships, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/Sexy%20the%20TARDIS
Summary: The untold love story of Evelyn James and Damon Salvatore. Before there was Katherine, there wads Evelyn. Evelyn comes and visits the grave of her lost love, her son by her side. When Caroline shows up to say her goodbyes. They go home together and Evelyn tells her story about the true love that got away.





	Salvatore

I arrived in Mystic Falls in the fall following Damon Salvatore's death. He had died of a ripe old age, Elena by his side. I walked up to his grave, our son, Alfonse by my side. Damon never knew about Alfonse. He never knew he had a son, all those years ago in 1864. Right around when Katherine arrived. Alfonse was the spitting image of his father and had his personality too. 

I kneeled down looking at his grave, tracing his name with my fingers as silent tears streamed down my face. 

"Mother? Are you okay?" Alfonse kneeled down next to me. 

"I miss your father. Never got the chance to tell him about you and you never got to meet him." I moved a strand of hair from his face. "You look just like him you know."

Someone came striding down the path. I could tell from her scent she was a vampire. She had blonde hair that shun like gold in the sunlight. She had light peach cream skin. She was holding flowers in her hand. She came to a stop by Stefan's grave. She looked at me as she placed the flowers on his grave.

"Hello, I am Caroline. Who are you and how do you know Damon?" She asked noticing whose grave I was at. "Whoa, who is he? He looks like Damon."

"I am Evelyn. This my son Alfonse. I knew Damon since 1849, when we were ten years old. I grew up with him. Its a long story. You probably don't want to hear it." I wiped away a tear. 

"I would love to hear what Damon was like growing up. Stefan too. Stefan was my husband, died on our wedding day saving Damon and the town. I miss him so much." She began to cry. I stood up and held her.

Let's go to the boarding house and tell each other our traffic love stories that would make Shakespeare weep." We walked slowly in the dying sun as a soft breeze whistled in the air. Alfonse following slowly behind looking across the familiar but alien landscape.


End file.
